Hermirella
by Randwick
Summary: A Cinderella/Goldilocks humor story. R rated for later chapters *swearing* Please tell me what ya think, if you like it i'll write more.


Hermirella  
  
Hi! This is a cinderella/goldilocks humor story. I hope you enjoy it, i will write more stories like this if you like this one! I do not own Harry Potter or the charactres, but the story is copyrighted to me! Don't think about copying it...:[ The Characters are:  
  
Hermione is Hermirella Draco is Prince Ginny is Queen Colin (Creevey) is King Marcus (Flint) is ulgy step-mother Crabbe & Goyle are ugly step-sisters Harry & Ron are Mice Fred & George are the Fairy Godbrothers Neville is the Italian Princess Seamus is Seasame Princess Sirius is Sailor Mars Remus is Sailor Moon Fleur (Delacour) is the pretty French Princess Pansy is Cherry from Cherry's Cherished Clothing Store in Diagon Alley Dumbledore is Papa Bear McGonagall is Mama Bear Snape is Baby Bear Oliver Wood is Goldilocks  
  
Um, sorry if i missed out any characters from Harry Potter or from Cinderella and Goldilocks!  
  
"Hermirella! Get the mail!" "Yes dearest step-mother." Hermirella ran the stairs very quickly, hoping there was mail for her. But she knew there'll never be, it IS fun thinking i might get some though. "GET THE FRICKEN MAIL!!!!!" Hermirella tripped and landed on her face. Ouch. She got up and ran out the door, hoping step-mother didn't see that. She lifted up the latch on the mail box and took out everything and looked through all of them. step-mothers electricity bills, goyles barbie magazine *he subscribed for 12 months of the mag* crabbes girl-fashion magazine and...Wow!!! There was a gold envolope and it was sealed with a red blob with a badge thing with a lion, badger, snake and bird. Hermirella opened it and there was a letter which read:  
  
To the family of whom this letter was sent to, i, King Colin, my wife Queen Ginny and our 18-yrs-old-to-be son Draco am inviting your whole family to come to our Draco Waco's 10th b-day Dare Devils party. The girl that completes the 3 tasks succesfully gets to wed our son. Please wear apropiate clothes but pretty ones too because the Italian King and Queen and the Seasame King and Queen and their daughters will be coming too. The party will be held on Janurary 1st 2003. We wish all the young maidens good luck and to remember, have fun! Sencerly signed, King Colin Queen Ginny Prince Draco  
  
"step-mother! oh look at this." Hermirella shoved the letter in front of Marcustina's face, "get the girls! quickly!" Hermirella went up to Crabbe and Goyle's room. "Goyle, Crabbe, mother wants to see you." there was a sudden 5 second pause then the 2 fat dopes thundered down the stairs to their sweet mumsy. Hermirella was confused, her step-mother and step- sisters were all ugly which is true but they looked surprisingly like, well, boys. I mean, that day step-mammy was wearing a dress in a hideous shade of purple. The dress was studded with silver glitter. Her hair was up in a bun and boy did her buck teeth show up bigger than before! Goyle was in a denim mini skirt which if it was 2 inches shorter you would be able to see his, er, her knickers! Her top was no better, it was so short and her ig belly was bulging out. Crabbe wore the same identical clothes. Oh the shivers that are creeping up my back right now.  
  
Hermirella shivered and slowly went down the stairs, step-mother, Goyle and Crabbe were very excited. They were so excited that Goyle got excitment all over her skirt and legs, Hermirella felt faint. step-mother whacked Goyle on her bum, "Go clean up! I do not want you to be like that at the Prince's party!" step-mother turned to Hermirella. "I want you to get everything that's on the list. Don't be late, stay in Diagon Aleey and get the stuff on this list. Now go!" Hermirella was oushed out the door, sh shrugged and walked towards Diagon Alley which was not that far. As she walked, she looked at the list:  
  
For Goyle: A pair of black Doc Martin's with glittery moon and stars on left side A black t-shirt Black denim skirt with glittery stars on left side Black leather vest with glittery moon black and silver make-up and glitter nail-polish and glitter eye-shadow  
  
For Crabbe: A pair of black Doc Martin's with fire picture on left Fire colored t-shirt Black denim skirt with fire pic on left Black leather jacket with fire pic on top left near shoulder black, red, yellow, orange make-up include nail-polish and necklace, and bracelet. same for goyle but diff color  
  
step-mother had obviously rushed writing it. Hermirella arrived at Cherry's Cherished Clothing. she went inside. "Hello Hermirella! So what do you want today? Lemme guess....Clothes for the prince's party?" "Yes. How'd you know?" "You aren't the first person whoes come to my shop!" "Here's the list." "Thanks. You can go have a seat." "Um, maybe i should head over to Candy's Cosmetic shop and Joanna's Jewellery shop while you're getting the clothes?" "Okay."  
  
So Hermirella went off to buy the cosmetics and jewellery, a few minutes later she got all the clothes, makeup and jewellery and so she headed off home.  
  
So what'd you think? Please tell me what i should do better! There are more chapters coming so don't worry, k? 


End file.
